Just Breathe
by anatomyofsloan
Summary: This one shot is basically an alternative ending to 7x03 'Superfreak'. - "To my apartment, to see me, why did you come?" He looked up at her, his eyes locking onto hers.


_Author's Note: So I recently started re-watching Grey's Anatomy from the beginning and it really bugged me that Mark and Lexie could've gotten together at the end of that episode but instead they had Lexie watch Mark get off with Derek's sister. So this is basically what I wish could've happened._

_Oh and this is my first time writing smut so I apologise if it's, well, shit._

* * *

"What time do you have to be at the airport?" Mark asked in between kisses.

His hands roaming her body, one hand on her cheek, the other on her back pushing her closer towards him.

"Not for another couple hours." The reply came quick and hurried, as her lips chased his.

Lexie stood frozen on the spot as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. She couldn't move. She was waiting for the pin to just drop. She could hear her heart pumping blood, it was getting louder and louder. It felt like time had stopped. She couldn't breath. She'd suspected that he was back to this again- sleeping around. She knew he had every right to do whatever he wanted. After all it's only been a few days ago that she'd stood outside the hospital repeatedly telling him to leave her alone. She had no claim over him, they were over.

But then why did it hurt so freaking much? Why did she just stay rooted on the spot? Why exactly did she stand there watching as Mark get off with another woman?

Her eyes began to water, she couldn't take any more of this. And even though she'd only been stood there for about half a minute, it felt like forever. She went to turn around but the sole of her shoe scraped the floor unceremoniously, she cursed under her breath as she accidentally caught the attention of the kissing couple.

Mark stood there, shell-shocked, his hands wrapped around Amy, his lips swollen from kissing, as he took a deep breath. He took in the person who was now, in front of him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He closed his eyes hoping it was all his imagination.

Amy, on the other hand, stood confused. Confused as to why the fuck he'd stopped kissing her, they'd been seconds away from opening the door and going in, when she heard a faint noise and Mark stopped all his motions. She looked at his face, frowning as she saw Mark's face drop. Her head twisted to the left.

"I-uh, sorry, I was just-uh. I gotta go." Lexie stammered out.

She turned around and almost ran towards the lift. She repeatedly pressed the lift button, urging the doors to open so she can go home and get in bed and pretend this never happened.

She clamped her eyes closed, a few loose tears spilling through anyway. Her cheeks went red. She brought a hand up to her hair, shakily moving it through the few strands at the front. A whimper spilling out her mouth.

She thanked the heavens above when the doors opened. She all but leaper inside, quickly pressing the ground floor button. She shook her head, an ironic chuckle spilling from her mouth. Why did she have to listen to April.. If she had just ignored what she said about Mark, she could be at home or even still at Joe's right now, instead of witnessing something she wished she would've never had to see.

Just as the doors moved to close, a large, calloused hand, shot through the middle, "Lexie wait." A clear undertone of desperation in his voice, as he urged her to stop. His eyes shattering as he saw her.

"Don't." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

His heart dropped as his eyes met hers just as the doors closed.

Her slammed his fist onto the lift's doors. "Fuck." He shook his hand as the pain shot through.

"Mark? What's going on?" Amy's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Uh, look Amy, I gotta go, I'm sorry," His eyebrows knitted together, as a deep sigh slipped out of his mouth.

She nodded, still confused by what was going on, but it clearly wasn't any of her business, "Well it was good seeing you. Look after Derek will you?" She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, uh, I will. See you around." He pressed the button to call up the lift, he got in just as she spoke again.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I hope so." He pursed his lips, throwing his head back on the wall behind him, closing his eyes shut.

The doors closed.

As he reached ground floor, he quickly made his way out of the building and took his car keys out. He opened the car door and got inside, before edging out of the parking slot.

He dragged his right hand across his face. He didn't know why Lexie came over, but if by the look of hurt on her face when she saw him with Amy, gave him anything to go by, then he just prayed he hadn't fucked up his chance with her.

Rapidly parking next to the pavement outside Meredith's house, he got out the car, shut the door and walked over to the front door.

He banged on the door, urgently. Checking his watch, he noted it was only half 8, there was bound to be someone in the house apart from Lexie, that would let him inside.

Derek opened the door, a puzzled look on his face, "Mark?" He tilted his head to the side, eyes flickering up and down. He looked at him questioningly.

"Derek, hey, is Lexie in?" He nodded towards the inside of the house.

"Uh, yeah I think she just came in actually. Come on in." He opened the door wider to let Mark in,.

Mark nodded and shut the door behind him.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Derek asked, eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," He shook his head, his voice raspy.

Derek nodded unconvinced, "She should be upstairs." He tilted his head in the direction of the stairs.

"She's still in the attic?" A small smirk made it's way on to Mark's face.

Derek smiled, rolling his eyes.

Mark walked up the stairs, his heart beating faster than normal. Fuck, why was he so nervous.

He stood outside her room—attic, he took a few deep breaths, to calm his nerves, before gently grasping the handle to open the door.

"Oh Lex," He whispered as he saw her sitting at the edge of her bed, head in her hands, resting on knees.

She lifted her head up as she heard her door open. She was taken aback when she saw Mark lingering in the doorway.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" She stuttered, her voice soft, as she cleared her throat.

She stood up and walked towards the top of her bed, hoping to put as much space between them as possible.

"You okay?" He asked, his blue eyes softening.

"I'm, uh, I'm fine. Wha-what are you doing here?" She questioned him again, her voice stronger now.

Mark entered the room, closing the door behind him, hoping to get some privacy, even though he knew no-one would be listening in. He paced a couple of steps, his left hand almost massaging his right, a small twinge shot through him, as he remembered how he'd slammed it against the metal doors.

"Mark." She stated again when she got no reply.

"Why did you come?" He whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"What?"

"To my apartment, to see me, why did you come?" He looked up at her, his eyes locking onto hers.

"It doesn't matter any more." She scoffed.

"Like hell it doesn't." He walked closer to her, only to have her cross her arms, in a way that he guessed was meant to shield her.

He swallowed nervously, "Lexie," She stubbornly kept her gaze on the floor, on the walls, anywhere but on him.

"Lexie look at me," She still kept her eyes fixated on the ground, "Please," He pleaded softly.

She lifted her eyes to focus on him. She looked at him questioningly.

"What you saw, before, with Amy—with Amelia," He stared at her, hesitant to say any more.

When she lifted her eyebrows slightly, he took that as an okay to carry on.

"It didn't mean anything, it was just, convenient, _she_ didn't mean anything." His voice filled with emotion, as his eyes pleaded her to believe him.

She pursed her lips, "I was at Joe's, before," She emphasised the word 'before, "Before I came to see you. April mentioned, well more like stated, that you were still in love with me." She briefly looked up at him, chuckling softly, "I just, I don't know what I was thinking, but the next thing I know is that I'm riding up the lift and I get out and see you kissing her, which I get it, okay. I do, I mean she's obviously, well, hot and you know, we're not together, so you have the right to sleep around, but I just-"

"Stop." He sharply cut in, he couldn't take it any more.

He walked up to her, gently placing his hands on her waist, he peered down at her face. His eyes giving of the sense of warmness.

He briefly closed his eyes before speaking, "I love you, Lex. Fuck, I'm in love with you, okay? I only want you. I want us, I want it to work for us, I promise you, I'll make it work this time, I want to make you happy, I want to wake up next to you. Everything else, it doesn't matter, okay. Just as long as I'm with you, nothing else matters." His lips quivered slightly, as he leaned his head down until his forehead touched hers.

She unconsciously closed her eyes at the feel of his forehead against hers. She breathed out shakily. She tried to think of something to say, but all the words were lodged in her throat.

"Say something, please." She opened her eyes to find him staring at her with such a hopeful look on his face. He looked so vulnerable.

"I love you," She whispered so quietly, he didn't know if she'd actually said it or not, until she lifted her chin up to brush her lips against his.

It barely counted as kiss, it lasted a mere second, but it was enough for him to understand what she was saying.

He brought his right hand up to softly touch her cheek, a small smile breaking out on his face. This time he moved his head down to meet her lips. His left hand, still on her waist, bringing her closer to him, successfully removing any space between them. Meanwhile his right hand moved to grip the back of her neck. He quickly deepened the kiss, getting lost in the moment. It'd been so long, it felt like coming home. A small gasp escaped her lips, he took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her hands grasped fist-fulls of his top, unable to get enough of him.

His tongue caressed hers, exploring her mouth. He held onto her, more firmer this time. Like he had something to prove.

After a few seconds, he pulled their lips apart, both breathing heavily. Her scanned her face, making sure that she was okay, that he hadn't pushed a boundary.

When he was met with a smile, he joined their lips together once more.

He devoured her mouth, using just his tongue but every once in a while biting her bottom lip. His hands travelled down to her thighs as he gripped them and lifted them around his waist. She complied, quickly taking the hint to wrap them around him. Her hands roughly tugging his hair. His hands then slipped to her behind, pressing her up against his groin. Both of them groaning at the sensation.

"Bed," He whispered hoarsely.

She barely managed to spit out a reply when his mouth left hers to then attach itself to her neck. He sucked on a specific point on the crook of her neck which he knew drove her crazy.

"Mark." She moaned out.

His right hand slid up her body to knead her breast. Shuffling them over to the bed situated directly behind her.

They both dropped on the bed, "Oof." She said, as he abruptly fell on top of her.

"Sorry," He smirked.

"It's fine, just you know, next time don't land on me, you're kinda heavy." She teased.

He threw his head back to laugh. She smiled as she reached up to link her hands around his neck and bring his lips down to meet hers. She tugged at his bottom lip, revelling, as she felt him shudder.

He brought his hands up to her hips, his hands skimming under the hem of her top, peeling it off her skin. She tugged at his jacket hinting at him to take it off. His top came flying of seconds later.

He joined their lips together again, easing her back down onto the mattress. He reached his hands behind her, feeling self-satisfied when he heard a click, as the clasp of her bra came undone. Both of them groaning at the feel of each others bare chests touching.

"You're still too over-dressed for my taste." His voice raspy, as he reached down to undo her jeans, sliding them off.

She chuckled, biting her lip.

His left hand trailed across her breasts, taking pleasure in the small gasps that left her lips whenever he came close to either of her nipples.

His other hand trailed down, cupping her over her panties, "Fuck, you're so wet." He groaned.

She had barely let out a giggle when his hand slip underneath her underwear, running his middle finger along her slit, spreading her juices. He slowly pealed off her panties and threw them to the corner of the room.

Mark balanced himself on his hands, hovering over her, as he took in her body, "You're so fucking beautiful, Lex." He said, almost in disbelief.

"I could say the same for you, if not a bit over-dressed," She cocked an eyebrow before trailing her hands down his chest, her nails scratching him slightly. Taking pride in the fact that his breathing got heavier.

She then moved her hand down to the obvious bulge straining against his jeans. She cupped him over his jeans, squeezing slightly as he let out a deep groan.

He then watched, mesmerised, as she pulled the zipper down, undid the button, and slid her hand underneath his boxers. He groaned at the feel of her small hands working him.

"Stop teasing or this'll just end here," His voice rough, almost embarrassed as he thought of how easily she can make him come.

His eyes slammed shut, trying not to think of her hand stroking him.

She sent him a teasing smile before tugging his underwear down his legs.

He tipped his head down towards hers, brushing their lips together. His tongue slipping into her mouth, swallowing back her moan as his hands kneaded each breast, his thumb brushing over the hardened nipple.

She gripped his hair so hard, she had a feeling it was hurting him, but that only spurred him on more. His lips leaving hers, moving down to her chest. Replacing his hand, his mouth closed over her nipple. She hummed in delight. Arching her back, unconsciously grinding up against him.

He groaned. Grabbing hold of his cock, he aligned himself, before finally entering her. Giving her a few seconds to adjust, he began to slowly move in and out of her.

The room filled with moans.

"Fuck Lex. It's been so long," He whispered huskily, in her ear as his teeth nipped at her ear lobe.

She groaned in response. He thrust in and out of her, creating a rhythm.

He then grabbed her legs, flipping them over so she was straddling him. He couldn't contain his smile as he watched her throw her head back and moan.

She leant down, kissing her way up his chest, her tongue swirling on his nipples. His soft groans encouraging her. She finally made her way up to his neck, placing a kiss on the hollow of his throat, all the while moving her hips in time with his thrusts.

He sat up, his hands wrapping around her body, hugging her close to him. His mouth chasing hers.

"I'm so close, please" She moaned.

He flipped them over again, so she was on her back, his thrusts increasing in speed.

"Harder, please." She begged, her eyes clamming shut as she could feel her release nearing.

"Mark." She pleaded.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer either, he gave one final thrust, his right hand lazily rubbing her clit. She threw her head back as her orgasm flowed through her, her nails scratching down his back, arching her chest, she screamed out his name. Seconds later, he followed her, "Jesus Lex," He moaned.

He fell on top of her, his head resting on her breasts. Neither uttering a word as they tried to catch their breath.

Lexie chuckled softly, running her fingers through his hair, smiling, as he let out content gasps.

She gently tried to lift him off her, when his arm tightened around her waist, "Stay." His voice muffled as his mouth stayed pressed against her skin.

"I'm just getting up to turn the light off. I'd kinda like to get some sleep tonight and that won't be happening if the light is shining in my eyes." She reasoned.

Moans of displeasure left his mouth, "I'll turn it off."

She watched him get up, naked as the day he was born.

She tilted her head, admiring his ass, when he turned around. Blushing, knowing she got caught, she tried to suppress her smile.

The light switched off.

"Like what you see huh?" He winked, getting under the covers with her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Shut up," She rested her head on his shoulder, tangling her legs with his.

She felt his chest rumble as a laugh spilled from his lips. He shook his head.

"Goodnight Lex," He whispered against her hair, "I love you."

She smiled, her smile brightening at his words, she placed a kiss on his chest, "I love you too."

Both of them quickly fell into a slumber.

* * *

_Hope you liked this, please leave a review! _


End file.
